


Необдуманное обещание

by SilenaYa



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Что бы ты загадал, если бы Повелитель Времени подарил тебе одно желание? Янто никогда не сомневался в ответе.





	1. Доктор

**Author's Note:**

> Идея не отпускает. Лучше написать, чем постоянно прокручивать в голове.

      В Кардиффе давно не наблюдалось такой бешеной активности. Разлом не давал ни минуты покоя, так что разъезжать приходилось всем, оставляя Хаб пустым, чего уже не случалось больше года. Даже Рис присоединился на время. Янто тоже носился по городу, выискивая аномалии, почти не имея возможности просто присесть отдохнуть, не то что нормально поесть или выпить кофе.   
        
      Сил уже почти ни на что не оставалось, даже удивляться. Может, потому Янто и не запаниковал, вдруг оказавшись в незнакомом месте, рядом со странной панелью управления и мельтешащим вокруг неё седовласым мужчиной.   
        
      «Ну вот, похитили, — промелькнуло в мозгу Янто. — Угодил в переплёт», — но снаружи остался так же невозмутим, как и всегда.  
        
      — Сейчас некогда, так что все объяснения потом, — даже не поднимая головы, вдруг произнёс незнакомец, дёргая за какой-то рычаг. Комнату начало трясти. Джонсу пришлось ухватиться за перила, чтоб не упасть, тогда как мужчина был к такому, кажется, вполне привычен. — Одному мне не справиться, потому и решил прихватить тебя. Ну что, готов ненадолго покинуть Землю и отправиться в очередной раз спасать мир, Джек?  
        
      И тут Янто понял, кто перед ним. Доктор. И Джонс сейчас, скорее всего, в ТАРДИС, уже отбывшей с Земли. По ошибке. Красота-а-а-а…  
        
      — Простите, но, кажется, вы ошиблись пассажиром, — деликатно кашлянув, заверил Доктора Янто, почти забавляясь ситуацией. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он нервно бы рассмеялся. — Джек находился несколько южнее…  
        
      Сохранить серьёзный вид стало ещё сложнее, когда Янто увидел вытянувшееся от удивления лицо Доктора, поднявшего, наконец, на него глаза и осознавшего свой промах.  
        
      — Янто Джонс, работник Торчвуда и коллега Джека Харкнесса, к вашим услугам, — вежливо добавил валлиец, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, снять напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.  
        
      — Ого, вот это да, это ж надо было так ошибиться! — вдруг замахал руками Доктор, оглядывая своего пассажира с ног до головы. — Интересно, что меня сбило с толку? — Доктор достал свою звуковую отвёртку и просканировал Джонса. — Что у тебя в правом кармане? — заинтересовался он после осмотра.   
        
      Янто недоумённо достал последнюю находку, что подарил Разлом. Он как раз собирался отвезти её в Хаб на хранение, когда оказался здесь.  
        
      — Вот что сбило настройки! — выхватил Доктор из рук Янто небольшой округлый предмет из непонятного материала всего с парой кнопок на нём, активно его рассматривая со всех сторон. — Что ж… теперь уже поздно возвращаться, — вздохнул мужчина и убрал предмет в свой карман. Янто оставалось только пожать плечами, надеясь, что Повелитель Времени знает, что делает.  
        
      Доктор снова заметался рядом с панелью, проставляя какие-то параметры:  
      — Теперь нам предстоит забавное приключение! Придётся поднапрячься, а, Янто?  
      — Чем постоянно в последнее время и занимаюсь, — хмыкнул на это Джонс. — Не привыкать…  
        
      А потом был какой-то космический корабль, застрявший в пространстве между пятью лунами, что обладали силой притяжения, грозящей разорвать тот на куски, и какое-то энергетическое поле, не дававшее тому вырваться. Дать взорваться кораблю значило уничтожить мир, где он попал в ловушку, и позволить умереть его экипажу, потому пришлось экстренно придумывать способ предотвратить трагедию.   
        
      Пришлось немало побегать и поломать голову, высказывая самые сумасбродные идеи, что в неё приходили, как пожелал Доктор… Они справились в последний момент, трагично доломав защиту корабля от внешней угрозы, что, вступив в резонанс со всем, чем могла, не давала запустить двигатели и вырваться на волю… Справились не без помощи той странной штуки, что Повелитель Времени забрал у Янто, отчего Джонс чуть не поверил в судьбу.  
        
      Это всё было так нереально, что Янто во время «спасательной экспедиции» часто подумывал, а не сон ли ему снится, и только по прибытии на Землю смог поверить в реальность происходящего...   
        
      — О, Янто, Янто Джонс, ты мне очень помог! — напоследок проговорил Доктор, улыбаясь. — Я ещё не встречал человека, умеющего так восхитительно не вовремя, не понимая сути происходящего, подавать такие прекрасные, идеальные, на грани гениальности идеи!  
        
      — Я не понял, это был комплимент или завуалированное оскорбление? — улыбнулся валлиец. Теперь он понимал Джека. На Доктора, что бы он ни говорил или делал, было совершенно невозможно сердиться.  
        
      — Комплимент, — слегка запнулся Доктор. — Конечно же, комплимент, а ты что подумал?.. — и тут же, не дав и слова вставить, продолжил: — Так вот, Янто Джонс, за свою помощь можешь просить у меня что угодно! Я исполню одно любое твоё желание. Обещаю. Если, конечно, оно будет мне по силам и не затронет ткань времён… — видимо, Доктору было неловко, что он не только по ошибке похитил Янто, но ещё и подверг его опасности.   
        
      О, это было великолепное предложение! Джонс даже и не надеялся на такое. Он давно обдумывал одну идею, и теперь, кажется, появилась возможность её воплотить в жизнь.  
      — Хочу стать бессмертным, — спокойно произнёс Янто, уверенно поймав взгляд Повелителя Времени.  
        
        
      Джонс уже не помнил, когда в первый раз задумался о бессмертии, захотел разделить его груз с Джеком, зато отлично помнил момент, когда эта мысль превратилась в уверенность и даже, можно сказать, навязчивую идею.  
        
      Джек в тот день напился. Сильно. И его потянуло на откровенность. И, пока Джек изливал свою душу, Янто всё больше понимал, насколько страшен и тяжек груз бессмертия для человека, которого он так сильно успел полюбить. Насколько его капитан страдает. Каждый день и час, из года в год, из века в век, скрывая свои настоящие чувства и эмоции за голливудской улыбкой и образом харизматичного уверенного в себе никогда не унывающего командира-ловеласа.   
        
      Янто, конечно, подозревал и раньше, сколько тот уже успел пережить, сколько у Джека было потерь, но раньше не задумывался, каково это — постоянно терять дорогих сердцу. Как это могло влиять на душу, выжигать изнутри, убивать своей неотвратимостью и приручать к одиночеству. Вечному одиночеству… Легче не привязываться, чем постоянно терять. Так когда-нибудь Джек может и совсем перестать чувствовать.   
        
      Каждому человеку нужен хоть кто-то. Якорь, который мог бы удержать на плаву, вселить уверенность, притупить боль и поддержать, когда будет необходимо. И Янто решил стать для Джека таким якорем. Если найдётся способ.  
        
      Нет, конечно, Джонс понимал, что Джек не один бессмертный во вселенной. Тот же Доктор… если раньше Янто ревновал к нему, то после этой ночи перестал. Глупо ревновать к единственному, кто может понять твою боль. Потому Харкнесс постоянно и искал встреч, и радовался каждой, как ребёнок, потому Доктор и занимал особое место в сердце капитана…   
        
      Янто надеялся, что Джек подпустит его к себе, что их чувства взаимны, потому и стал задумываться о бессмертии, надеясь облегчить ношу самого дорогого ему человека.  
        
      Наутро Янто не стал упоминать вчерашний разговор, но для себя всё решил. Была бы только возможность…  
      И вот, наконец, она появилась. Как было не воспользоваться?  
        
        
      Если бы Янто попросил стать императором всех миров, отдать ему ТАРДИС или, например, дать возможность прогуляться по городу какой-нибудь враждебной к людям расы, это на Доктора бы не произвело такого впечатления. Повелитель Времени замер на месте и шокированно уставился на Джонса.  
        
      — Нет, нет, нет, нет, Янто, этого нельзя. Это плохое желание. Ни за что! Не могу! Не хочу! Снова… Нет. Ты не понимаешь, о чём просишь!  
      — Так это невозможно? — нахмурился Янто, пропустив остальные слова Доктора мимо ушей. — Моё желание невыполнимо?  
        
      — Выполнимо, — вынужден был признать Доктор. — Чертовски выполнимо, страшно выполнимо, жутко выполнимо! Но… так нельзя, понимаешь?! Я однажды уже совершил ошибку, случайно даровав бессмертие одной девочке-викингу, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело! Нет, я не хочу снова… Нет! Я не пойду на такое. Измени желание…   
        
      — Но у меня нет других желаний, — развёл руками Янто. — Ты же сказал — любое выполнимое. Я загадал. Отказываешься от своих слов?  
      — Нет. Повелители Времени всегда держат свои обещания… — нахмурился Доктор. Он сам себя поймал в ловушку — ничего не поделаешь… — Но… ты точно уверен? Ты просто не представляешь, на что хочешь обречь себя… расспроси Джека, каково это, тогда, я уверен, ты передумаешь.  
        
      — Нет. Я хочу этого… — твёрдо ответил Янто, так же спокойно и решительно смотря на Доктора, — ради Джека. Ради нас. Ради себя, в конце концов. Знаю, что буду жалеть, если упущу шанс, а не если использую его. В конце концов, не сама ли судьба свела нас и заставила предложить одно желание? От судьбы не уйдёшь, не так ли?..  
        
      — Янто, Янто… иногда ты бываешь до ужаса логичен и до безобразия раздражающе прав… — Доктор расстроено покачал головой и поморщился, словно разжевал несколько лимонов сразу. — Я сделаю тебя бессмертным — гибридом человека и майра, если ты этого так жаждешь. Но я навсегда останусь против твоего решения. Никогда его не приму.  
        
      — Спасибо, — тихо произнёс Янто, опуская глаза. А что ещё он мог ответить? Он же, можно сказать, заставлял Доктора против его воли, но… ради Джека, ради того, чтоб тот не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким, Джонс был готов и не на такое.  
      — Что ж, тогда жди, — довольно резко проговорил Повелитель Времени. — Завтра я принесу аптечку майра, и ты станешь бессмертным. У тебя будут целые сутки, чтоб передумать.  
        
      — Не передумаю, — тихо.  
      — Этого-то я и боюсь…  
        
      И Доктор улетел. Исчез вместе с ТАРДИС, словно его и не было, а Янто всё стоял, не двигаясь, и старался унять нервную дрожь. Неужто у него получилось? Неужто то, что занимало в последнее время все его мысли, станет реальностью? Жертва, на которую готов был пойти Янто, была чудовищной, но он не сожалел. И никогда не будет… Это единственное, в чём Джонс был уверен.  
        
        
      Как и обещал, Доктор вернулся на следующий день. Он был хмур, зол и молчалив, спросил только, не передумал ли Янто, и недовольно поджал губы, когда Джонс в ответ отрицательно покачал головой. Он был упрям, этот валлиец, и если что решил, отговорить не получилось бы даже у Джека, которого тот любил всем сердцем.  
        
      Не вдаваясь в подробности, Повелитель Времени вдруг метнулся к Янто и пронзил грудь того кинжалом странной, причудливой формы, какой Янто ещё не приходилось видеть, после чего Джонсу уже ни до чего не было дела. Перехватило дыхание, боль окутала разум… Всё, что Янто запомнил, это звук металла, покатившегося по асфальту, лёгкое прикосновение ко лбу и ужасное жжение, охватившее тело при исцелении.   
        
      — Я наблюдал воздействие аптечки майров на человека всего два раза, и оба были связаны со смертью, — процедил через зубы Доктор, объясняя свои действия, и медленно опустил Янто на тротуар. — Это ещё одна причина, почему я против… И никогда-никогда больше не повторю ничего подобного!  
        
      — Я мог бы и сам… — прохрипел Джонс, приходя в себя. Неужели Джек каждый раз так себя чувствует, воскресая? Не удивительно, что он не любит умирать.  
        
      — Не мели чепухи, — зло огрызнулся Доктор, проверяя действие аптечки, и, видимо, сочтя удовлетворительным, кивнул и помог Янто подняться. — Мог себя не добить: не хватило бы сил или рука дрогнула… И вообще, некогда мне разговаривать, скоро будет алмазная буря, и я должен это видеть!  
        
      Доктор резко развернулся и, даже не попрощавшись, с прямой спиной, напряжённый свыше всякой меры, скрылся в ТАРДИС, оставив Янто приходить в себя от потрясения.   
        
      — Спасибо, — только и успел ошарашено прошептать валлиец, пока будка, мигая, растворялась в пространстве и времени. — И прости меня, — ещё тише добавил он, когда та совсем растаяла.  
        
      Кажется, своей просьбой он умудрился обидеть Доктора. Сделать больно. И простит ли тот его когда-нибудь, неизвестно… Стало нестерпимо стыдно, но Янто просто не мог себе представить другого способа стать бессмертным, не мог упустить этот шанс. Затолкав чувство вины как можно глубже, Джонс осмотрелся: нож, которым он недавно был смертельно ранен или даже убит, так и остался лежать на асфальте…  
        
      Вздохнув, Янто подошёл и поднял его — символ своей жестокости к тому, кто от всего сердца хотел помочь, и который всё-таки сделал всё, о чём его попросили, хоть и был против… Нож, который ознаменовал начало новой жизни для Янто Джонса. Его первую, но точно не последнюю, смерть.  
        
      В этот день Янто так и не вернулся в Хаб, хоть за время его отсутствия и прошла всего пара часов, а после события закрутились так стремительно, что Джонс просто не успел рассказать Джеку о себе…  
      


	2. Когда бессмертие — благо

      Совсем скоро, после встречи Янто с Доктором, началась история, которую в документах потом обозначили «Дети Земли» и попытались забыть как можно скорее, потому что все повели себя тогда не лучшим образом.  
        
      Джек с бомбой в животе, взрыв Хаба, прятки с правительством, Джек в цементе, база Точвурда-1, встреча с «456» и постоянный мозговой штурм… всё это не давало Янто даже шанса заикнуться о своём новом статусе, да и не думал Джонс, что нужно, что остались считаные часы до момента, когда придётся умереть…  
  
      Но даже находясь при смерти, Янто не смог рассказать Джеку, что тоже воскреснет, что стал таким же бессмертным, как и он. Нет, Джонс честно пытался, но Джек просто не слушал, не давал ему говорить, надеясь (впрочем, напрасно), что это продлит Янто жизнь. Умирая, валлиец ощутил на губах солёный от слёз поцелуй Джека и уверился, что не зря стал бессмертным, что вовремя встретил Доктора. Видимо, предопределённость всё же существует, и судьба, возможно, решила подарить им двоим ещё один шанс.  
        
        
      Очнулся Янто, лёжа среди тел, что в назидание остальным были убиты пришельцами «456», накрытый красной тканью, в тишине и одиночестве. От обилия трупов по спине пробежали мурашки…  
        
      Что дальше делать, что произошло за время, пока он был мёртв, Джонс не имел ни малейшего понятия, но и отсиживаться в комнате с трупами не видел никакого смысла. Раз мёртвых ещё не отвезли в морг, значит, ситуация не разрешилась, или… что «или», Джонс предпочитал не думать. Нафантазировать можно что угодно. Янто верил только фактам, потому, осторожно встав, аккуратно сложил и убрал ткань, чтоб не было вопросов у пришедших после по поводу исчезнувшего трупа, и вышел из помещения.   
        
      Вокруг царила жуткая неразбериха. Неудивительно, что на Янто долго не обращали внимания перед тем, как всё-таки попросить представиться. Джонс тогда сам стал задавать вопросы, ничего о себе не рассказывая. Действуя уверенно, можно получить то, в чём нуждаешься — это валлиец хорошо усвоил. А Янто сейчас была нужна информация.  
        
      И ведь получилось. Янто похолодел, когда услышал о месте возможного пребывания своего капитана, но, от другой новости, на душе стало и легче — справились: «456» улетели, не добившись цели. Люди победили. Правда, какой ценой…  
        
      Всё так же молча, Джонс благодарно кивнул собеседнику и поспешил на выход. Теперь надо было найти капитана, остальное могло и подождать. Найти, убедиться, что тот в порядке, и рассказать правду о себе, если у Джека будет желание его слушать…  
        
        
      Янто обнаружил капитана в парке рядом с моргом. Было довольно прохладно, хоть и светило солнце, но, похоже, Джек этого даже не замечал. Он сидел в любимой шинели, полностью расстёгнутой, и невидящим взглядом смотрел вперёд, явно не видя ничего, что происходило перед глазами. Кто знает, где гуляли его мысли, какие жуткие уголки памяти воскресали сейчас перед Джеком… Какие дьяволы владели его душой.  
        
      Долго Джонс не мог вынести подобного зрелища, потому решительно подошёл и окликнул сидящего:  
      — Джек, — негромко позвал валлиец, надеясь, что звук его голоса вернёт Харкнесса в реальность. И не ошибся.   
        
      Взгляд капитана постепенно стал осмысленным, но при этом в нём появился намёк на безумие. Наверно, так мог бы смотреть человек, перед которым ожил кошмар… от которого он не желал бы просыпаться.   
        
      — Джек, я жив, — тихо добавил Янто, нахмурившись. Ему не нравилась заторможенность капитана, его реакция на своё появление. — Я недавно тоже стал бессмертным. После того, как…  
        
      — Молчи, — хрипло остановил начавшего было рассказывать свою историю Янто Джек.   
        
      Капитан медленно поднялся со скамейки и, подойдя, осторожно дотронулся до запястья валлийца, словно проверяя пульс. Хотя какое словно — точно проверяя! Чтоб убедиться, что жив, что перед ним не галлюцинация, не ходячий мертвец, каким совсем недавно был Оуэн, не… мираж или плод его воображения, ожившая фантазия, что развеется даже от неосторожного прикосновения. И только после этого вдруг притянул к себе, жарко поцеловал и обнял. Со всей силы. Прижался и срывающимся голосом добавил:   
      — Потом расскажешь. Всё потом, — и уткнулся лбом между шеей и плечом Янто, давая выход эмоциям, что так долго сдерживал.   
        
      Тут было намешано всего понемногу: потеря друзей, внука, любимого, ненависть дочери, жуткое напряжение от борьбы с «456», воспоминания о безрадостном прошлом и, наконец, его, Янто, воскрешение… Этого оказалось слишком много для капитана, и он не смог сдержаться.   
        
      Если потери заморозили душу невыносимой болью, помогли запрятать чувства глубоко-глубоко, то появление Янто растопило этот лёд, и эмоции хлынули наружу, сметая всё на своём пути.   
        
      Сейчас Джек стоял, дрожа, и обнимал человека, которого, думал, лишился навсегда. Обнимал Янто, своего Янто, того, кого любил, кто был ему очень-очень дорог, и слёзы не останавливаясь, текли по лицу. Он просто не мог их сдержать, да и не хотел. Сейчас в мозгу билась одна-единственная мысль: «Жив!» — остальное в этот момент было не так и важно.  
        
      Янто тоже обнял в ответ. Сердце валлийца разрывалось от боли за своего капитана, и он старался, как мог, облегчить и разделить с ним переживания. Когда Янто узнал, кем и чем Джеку пришлось пожертвовать, Джонс впал в ступор, после чего сразу кинулся на поиски. Такое нельзя переживать в одиночку. Это убивает душу, выворачивает наизнанку, заставляет себя ненавидеть и опустошает. Такое никто не должен чувствовать…   
        
      В данный момент Янто благодарил судьбу, что стал бессмертным и этим снял хоть один камень с души командира, что может сейчас вот так вот стоять и обнимать Джека, давая время успокоиться, снова собрать себя из множества осколков, на которые разлетелась его душа, и вернуть силы жить дальше.  
        
      Сколько так простояли, никто из них не знал, да и неважно тогда это было. Важно, что вместе, что рядом и теперь вечность в их распоряжении…  
        
      Когда Джек немного успокоился, Янто, не говоря ни слова, отвёз его к себе домой, напоил горячим кофе с коньяком и уложил спать. Джек забылся, как только его голова коснулась подушки, но так и не выпустил руку своего валлийца, потому и Янто пришлось лечь, хоть он перед сном хотел позвонить Гвен, чтоб не переживала — Джек в хороших руках, да и новость, что Янто жив, должна была обрадовать подругу. Правда, насколько бы её шокировал «звонок с того света», было неизвестно… Ладно, всё может подождать, Джонс все новости сообщит Гвен завтра…  
        
      Все они в последние дни были измотаны и находились на пределе, всем требовался отдых, потому неудивительно, что и Янто быстро сморило. Он заснул, осторожно обняв Джека и дыша тому в плечо, что для капитана было уже привычно и всегда его успокаивало.  
      


	3. Серьёзный разговор

      Янто проснулся раньше Джека, но не спешил покинуть постель: лежал, наслаждаясь теплом его тела, слушая до боли знакомое дыхание и ощущая столь родной аромат «феромонов пятьдесят первого века», как любил говорить сам капитан…   
        
      Правда, и Джек скоро вынырнул из объятий Морфея: зашевелился, повернулся к Янто лицом и открыл глаза, в которых на мгновение промелькнула паника, тут же сменившаяся покоем. И чем-то очень похожим на счастье. Видимо, поначалу капитан испугался, что возвращение Джонса ему на самом деле приснилось, и только после того, как увидел своего валлийца рядом, поверил, что всё происходит на самом деле.  
        
      — Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Янто, пытаясь подняться. — Тебе кофе в постель или встанешь?  
      — Мне — тебя, — фыркнул Джек и снова повалил валлийца на кровать, обнимая его восхитительно живое тело.  
      — Я у тебя и так есть, — прекратив свои попытки подняться, Джонс с готовностью расслабился в руках капитана. — И всегда буду, если захочешь.  
      — А, да, ты же вчера что-то говорил про бессмертие, — вспомнил Джек. Тема его, конечно, интересовала, но именно сейчас капитану хотелось только чувствовать близость Янто, знать, что он жив и рядом, остальное было не так важно и могло подождать.   
        
      Джонс, не говоря ни слова, просто кивнул, подставляя шею под поцелуи, которыми его стал осыпать Джек. Но долго наслаждаться друг другом им не дали — у Джека в кармане его любимой шинели противно пискнуло…   
        
      — Всё-таки нам стоит остановиться, — с явным сожалением произнёс Янто через некоторое время, не давая возлюбленному перейти к более решительным действиям, которые могли задержать их в постели ещё на пару часов. — Если это Гвен, то, боюсь, коль мы не сообщим ей о происходящем, она начнёт тебя искать… и прервёт нас на самом интересном.   
        
      — Ты прав, — подумав, со вздохом произнёс капитан, размыкая объятия. Точно ведь вспомнил оранжерею и тот неловкий момент, когда их застукали. — Можешь воспользоваться моим телефоном.  
      — О да, — хмыкнул на это Янто, тут же вскакивая и доставая из кармана шинели, что вчера осталась лежать на стуле возле постели, сотовый Джека. — Представляю, как вытянется лицо Гвен, когда она вместо твоего голоса услышит мертвеца…  
        
      Джек тут же расплылся в своей фирменной улыбке:  
      — Это надо видеть… Жаль, у нас нет видеосвязи…  
      — Жаль, — согласился Янто и наконец-то нажал вызов… СМС, действительно, было от Гвен.  
        
      После звонка Гвен не только не успокоилась, как полагал Янто вчера, а наоборот, разволновалась ещё больше и тут же приехала. Джонс даже подумал, что правильно сделал не позвонив вечером, как намеревался — тогда им с Джеком было не до визитов…  
        
      — Янто, — Гвен обняла друга, как только переступила порог квартиры, — так это правда ты! Живой! — и тут же перешла на деловой тон: — Как так получилось, я же видела твоё тело! Щупала твой пульс, которого, между прочим, не было! Ты точно был мёртв!   
      — Ну да, — пожал плечами Янто, — был, — зачем спорить с фактами. — Но воскрес.  
      — Как? — удивлённо заморгала Гвен.  
        
      — Может, продолжите беседу в гостиной? — полюбопытствовал Джек, появляясь в дверях. — Зачем разговаривать стоя, если можно расположиться со всеми удобствами?  
      — Ой! — Гвен заозиралась, словно только сейчас поняла, где находится, и тут же, сняв пальто и грязнющие из-за ночного дождя кеды, прошла в комнату. Янто с Джеком, переглянувшись, последовали за ней.  
        
      Только после того, как у всех в распоряжении появилось по кружке с восхитительным, сваренным Янто кофе, разговор был продолжен.  
        
      — Так как ты умудрился воскреснуть? — Гвен осушила свою кружку с кофе так быстро, словно не спала всю ночь и решительно хотела и дальше продолжать бодрствовать, а для этого была необходима тонна кофеина, не меньше. — Обычные люди не воскресают с бухты-барахты, это известно любому! Так что произошло? — и выжидательно уставилась на Янто, отставив пустую уже ёмкость на журнальный столик, что находился в непосредственной близости от кресла, которое выбрала Гвен, чтоб уютно устроиться в ожидании новостей.  
        
      — Эм… — валлиец слегка закусил губу, не зная, с чего начать. Он чувствовал себя неловко под взглядом двух пар слишком внимательно следящих за ним глаз и ушей, ловящих каждое его слово. — Совсем недавно я стал бессмертным.   
        
      — Как Джек? — встряла Гвен.  
      — И да, и нет, — поморщился Янто. Ему не очень-то хотелось рассказывать, что он теперь не совсем человек, а какой-то там гибрид… с расой, которую никогда не встречал. — Моя история началась с того, что Доктор случайно забрал с Земли меня вместо Джека. Его настройки сбил один из подарков Разлома, что я тогда положил в карман, надеясь как можно быстрее привезти его в Хаб…  
        
      — О, ты видел Доктора?! — восхищение, любопытство и какая-то детская радость сплелись вместе в этом возгласе Гвен, а вот Джек после слов Янто нахмурился, словно… ревновал? Кого к кому, интересно было бы знать.  
      — Да, мы… путешествовали вместе, — Джонсу стало неуютно под горящим взглядом капитана. — Это была всего одна поездка, — поспешно добавил он, лишь бы разрядить накаляющуюся обстановку…  
        
      — И именно тогда ты получил бессмертие? — кажется, Гвен не почувствовала, насколько атмосфера гостиной стала напряжённой от слов Янто…  
      — Не совсем, — Джонс уже был не рад, что решил рассказать свою историю. Лучше бы отделался общими фразами… может, ещё не поздно? — Я вообще-то сам решил стать бессмертным, — попробовал увести он разговор от опасной темы, а именно вмешательства Доктора в его жизнь.  
        
      — Так это не было случайностью? — удивилась подруга. — Янто, ну ты даёшь! Уважаю. Захотел — и нашёл способ! Рассказывай, как. Может, и мы…  
      — Так, стоп, — вдруг прервал коллегу Джек. — Гвен, тебе пора.   
      — С чего это? — возмутилась та, от избытка чувств даже вскакивая с кресла, где сидела до этого.  
      — Ты приехала убедиться, что Янто жив? Убедилась. Так что можно и домой, к Рису. Он, поди, уже соскучился.  
      — Но… — Гвен недоумённо посмотрела на Янто, который улыбнулся ей и пожал плечами. Кто знает, что нашло на капитана… он не хотел сейчас оставаться с ним наедине, но понимал, что откровенного разговора не избежать. Лучше, наверно, сейчас, чем ждать, когда они в следующий раз окажутся только вдвоём…  
        
       Ничего больше не говоря, Джек тоже поднялся, взял сопротивляющуюся Гвен под локоть и осторожно, но настойчиво повёл на выход.  
        
      — Ты что творишь?! Джек? Эй! — Гвен попыталась вырваться, но у неё ничего не вышло. — Янто, скажи ему, чтоб прекратил! — но капитан всё равно настойчиво вёл её к дверям под молчаливый взволнованный взгляд Джонса, так что миссис Уильямс пришлось сдаться. — Ладно-ладно, всё поняла. Сейчас уйду, — и, уже одеваясь, продолжила: — Янто, ты же потом всё расскажешь, да? Не оставишь умирать от любопытства? — тут Джек снова попробовал взять Гвен под руку, но та ловко увернулась. — Всё, меня уже нет, всем пока! — и скрылась за дверью, оставляя мужчин наедине.  
        
      Как только Гвен ушла, Джек стремительно подошёл к Янто и тоном, не терпящим возражений, потребовал:  
      — А теперь рассказывай.   
        
      Янто и рассказал. О встрече с Повелителем Времени и чем она закончилась. Янто не стал увиливать, замалчивать детали, а рассказал всю правду. Лучше ничего не утаивать, так ведь? Не от Джека.   
        
      Всё это время капитан стоял перед Янто, замерев, и внимательно слушал. Когда Джонс дошёл до места, где Доктор пронзил его кинжалом, Джек слегка побледнел и хрипло уточнил:   
      — Это тот, что хранился у нас в Хабе? Ты его сдал… сразу после или?..  
      — На следующий день, — ответил тихо Янто и замолчал. От интонации Джека мурашки пробежали по спине — слишком ровно и спокойно прозвучал вопрос. Так капитан разговаривал редко, и это не сулило ничего хорошего…   
        
      Джек тоже молчал, пытаясь уложить полученную информацию в голове. Получалось плохо. Он даже начал расхаживать по комнате, чтоб лучше мыслить…   
        
      — Что. Ты. Натворил, — наконец, остановившись, произнёс капитан. Он был предельно серьёзен. Нет, кажется, он был просто в ужасе от произошедшего. Как будто только сейчас осознал, на что пошёл Янто ради него. Только ради того, чтоб быть с ним, Джеком, бессмертным капитаном, рядом.  
        
      — Ничего особенного, — успокаивающе улыбнулся Джонс, хоть на самом деле в этот момент сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. — Просто решил быть всегда рядом. В горе и радости, в богатстве и бедности. Разделить вечность, так сказать. Жить всегда одному — слишком тяжело, не находишь? — Янто старался говорить немного иронично, чтоб разрядить атмосферу, но добился совершенно противоположного.  
        
      — Янто… я не могу сказать, что счастлив, — помолчав, снова заговорил Джек, закусив губу — вот ведь гадство! — до крови. — То, что ты сотворил… что сделал с собой… Ты же сам потом пожалеешь о принятом решении… необдуманном, жутком и… страшном.  
        
      — Нет, Джек, поверь — решение не было спонтанным! Я много размышлял перед тем, как решиться. Да и упустить случай, что подарила судьба, было бы глупо. Я был бы сейчас уже мёртв, если бы не это! — Янто не верил, что его капитан мог подумать так. Нет! Он должен понять! Надо донести до него, что… — Джек, сколько бы времени ни прошло, уверен, что не пожалею. Может, бессмертие и надоест, станет тяжким бременем, даже почти невыносимым, но и тогда я не пожалею о том, что решился на него. Если мы будем вместе, то…  
        
      — А ты уверен, что я захочу разделить вечность с тобой? — в словах Джека ощущалась горечь и какая-то незнакомая до этого Янто жестокость. — Что ты не надоешь мне когда-нибудь? Или что я тебе не надоем?..  
      — Что ж, тогда и будем переживать, — спокойствие, только спокойствие. Джонс верил, что эти слова диктует Джеку отчаяние. Он не мог так думать, ведь правда же? — Просто ты теперь знаешь, что есть человек, который будет жить, как и ты — вечно. И к которому всегда, что бы ни случилось, сможешь прийти. Обещаю, что буду рядом, когда тебе это понадобится…  
        
      — Не слишком ли много на себя берёшь, Янто? — почему Джек так говорил? Откуда эта злость, откуда отчаяние?  
      — Уверен, что так и будет, — Янто постарался не заводиться. И не бояться произносимых Джеком слов, не принимать их слишком близко к сердцу, но всё равно каждое предположение ранило душу валлийца. — Я всегда буду готов принять тебя и выслушать. Я хочу жить рядом с тобой вечно, потому что люблю. Я уже говорил тебе это раньше, и это не было шуткой, Джек! Я всегда…  
      — Что ты можешь знать о вечности, парень? Тебе даже ста лет нет, чтоб так просто рассуждать о будущем! Янто, ты слишком… слишком…  
        
      Не договорив, Джек схватил пальто и выскочил из квартиры, хлопнув напоследок дверью, оставив Янто неверяще смотреть вслед ему широко открытыми глазами.  
        
      Ушёл… Как… Почему?..  
        
      Оставшись один, Янто расстроенно упал на диван и закрыл лицо руками.   
      Почему Джек так отреагировал, почему оставил его… Неужели всё впустую? И что теперь?.. Сможет ли Джек принять его таким, каким валлиец стал? Смирится ли? Нужен ли ему вообще такой Янто? Что плохого, если есть тот, кто сможет быть всегда рядом? Что так задело капитана?.. Что, из-за него так поступил? Так это было его решение и его, Янто, судьба. Неужели так трудно… понять и принять? Неужели им никогда не понять друг друга?  
        
      Хотелось верить, что Джек вернётся, но питать напрасных надежд Янто не привык, потому сейчас на душе Джонса и было так погано. Янто не хотел терять Джека. Всё что угодно, но не его. Не так. Не из-за такого…   
      Вздохнув, Янто убрал руки от лица и поплёлся в ванную. Надо было принять душ, смыть напряжение последнего часа… да и под струями воды не видно слёз, ведь правда?  
      


	4. Когда бессмертие — зло

      Янто с Джеком встретились уже на следующий день. Всех собрала Гвен: надо было что-то решать с Торчвудом-3. Возрождать или оставить всё как есть, передав полномочия другим? Собрать новую команду и уйти на покой или самим остаться работать… Сошлись на том, что попробуют всё отстроить, а дальше будет видно. И пока возьмут небольшой отпуск — привести нервы в порядок. Даже всегда боевую Гвен последние события выбили из колеи.   
        
      Джек с Янто на протяжении всего совещания говорили только о работе, избегая упоминать вчерашнее, да и вели себя… отстранённо. Джонс опасался совсем всё испортить, поведение же капитана было обычным, за одним только исключением — никакого юмора с сексуальным подтекстом, никаких прикосновений… только иногда странные мимолётные взгляды на Янто, в которых было так много чувств, что по ним ничего нельзя было понять.  
        
      Гвен всё собрание удивлённо переводила взгляд с Джека на Янто и обратно, но так ничего и не спросила. Видимо, поругались, когда она ушла, с кем не бывает. Помирятся. В этом она была твёрдо уверена. А как же иначе? Раз теперь оба бессмертны, то прям идеальная парочка получается… Гвен была за них рада, хоть и немного ревновала. Кого к кому — непонятно, но чувство какой-то лёгкой зависти присутствовало. А может, и ей хотелось бессмертия, кто знает? Но, посмотрев на мужа, вспомнив о ещё не родившемся ребёнке, она отбросила подобные мысли. Она была счастлива, а это — главное.  
        
      После собрания Джек как-то быстро исчез, да и Янто был не в настроении, потому все сразу и разошлись. Даже Гвен, которой было жутко любопытно, не стала пытать Джонса, как он получил бессмертие, а просто дала уйти, почувствовав его состояние.   
        
      Сам же Янто, вернувшись домой, завалился на постель и пролежал так весь день. Он вспоминал встречу, Джека... и его странные взгляды. Джонс не собирался всё так оставлять, нет. Никогда. Он обязательно ещё поговорит с капитаном, только даст ему немного времени, чтоб свыкнуться. Подумать. То, что Джек решил возродить Торчвуд, давало надежду на примирение, на возможность остаться вместе, просто надо подождать. Янто решил выждать недели две, а потом, что бы ни случилось, найти Джека и объясниться. Они же не договорили. Это казалось жутко неправильным… Не так всё должно было вчера закончиться.   
      Валлиец был терпеливым, последовательным и очень упрямым, потому и ждал, давая возможность Харкнессу сделать первый шаг, и… не ошибся.  
        
        
      Джек появился на пороге квартиры Янто спустя восемь дней. Мокрый от проливного дождя, что шел уже сутки и, кажется, даже не думал прекращать, поникший, с больным воспалённым взглядом и слабой нервной улыбкой. Джонсу он почему-то напомнил мокрую нахохлившуюся ворону из детства, что время от времени пряталась в саду. Вот ведь, сколько времени прошло, а не забыл…  
        
      — Прости, — только и сказал Джек, возникнув на пороге. — Я не должен был просто так уходить…  
      И, конечно же, Янто посторонился, пропуская гостя внутрь.  
        
      — Прости, — снова начал Джек, уже переодетый в сухое (вот и пригодились вещи, оставленные однажды. Не зря Джонс их тогда не вернул) и посаженный на диван с кружкой горячего кофе, что так любил. — Я… хочу попробовать. Это трудно: осознавать, на что ты пошёл ради… но я постараюсь, чтоб это решение не встало между нами. Знаю, что повёл себя неправильно, просто… Если честно, я просто испугался. Боже, Янто, да я до сих пор боюсь того, что может с нами стать в будущем!.. Но… я постараюсь… Я хочу быть с тобой, Янто. Вместе… пока это возможно. Я ведь… не слишком поздно вернулся, да?  
        
      Ну что мог ответить Янто на такое? Вместо слов он просто сел рядом на диван и тепло улыбнулся Джеку. Кто первым потянулся к сидящему рядом, непонятно, только уже через секунду они крепко обнимались. Крепко и так жадно, словно прошла не неделя, а целая вечность с последней встречи. А дальше….  
        
      Дальше было всё: и секс, и кофе в постель, и долгие разговоры ни о чём. Джек даже умудрился разжиться путёвками, и они провели прекрасный, восхитительный, сногсшибательный месяц у моря, забыв о Разломе и его выкрутасах, да и по возвращении в Кардифф отношения нисколько не изменились. Всё было прекрасно… пока в один пасмурный, но не предвещавший беды день Янто не проснулся один.   
        
      Джека нигде не было, и его вещей, что тот успел перетащить к Джонсу домой, тоже. Капитан Джек Харкнесс растворился, не оставив Янто ничего, кроме воспоминаний… и записки, состоящей всего из семи слов, которую валлиец нашёл только на второй день:  
        
      «Прости, что подвёл. Не могу… Не справился».  
        
      Целый месяц после того, как Джек исчез, Янто терпеливо ждал. Может, придёт, как в прошлый раз, может, всё не так плохо, как кажется… Но, увы, Джек так и не вернулся, не дал о себе знать. Капитан пропал, словно его и не было… не было этих счастливых месяцев вместе. А когда Янто всё-таки попробовал его разыскать, выяснилось, что Джека вообще нет не Земле… растворился где-то во Вселенной и дай-то бог, чтоб в этом времени, а не рванул в прошлое или будущее.  
        
      Джонс продолжал жить в каком-то оцепенении. Все его контакты с внешним миром постепенно сошли на нет. Даже идея возродить Торчвуд как-то растворилась среди переживаний. Гвен с Рисом, пожив нормальной жизнью, вообще решились на программу защиты свидетелей и уехали куда-то — Янто даже не стал спрашивать, где те решили осесть.   
        
      Жизнь без Джека казалась пресной, лишённой красок, нереальной… он всё чаще проводил вечера в пабах, стараясь напиться и забыть о случившемся. О том, что теперь один… что вечность, возможно, придётся теперь провести одному. Возможно, с мимолётными связями и привязанностями, как жил Джек до их встречи, как и теперь, скорее всего, продолжит жить.   
        
      Янто было плохо. Очень.   
      Боль от того, что Джек ушёл даже не попрощавшись, ничего не сказав, не объяснив… Что просто сбежал, оставив его одного, была невыносима.   
        
      Навалилась апатия. Тоска разъедала изнутри. Казалось, всё было зря. Но как бы ни было плохо, Янто ни разу не пожалел о принятом решении. Если ловил себя на упаднических мыслях, сразу старался переключаться на что-нибудь, что могло удержать на грани. Он запрещал себе думать, что умереть на руках Джека было бы лучше, чем вот так вот жить — без веры в будущее. В вечности, обречённым на одиночество. Нет и ещё раз нет. Янто бы никогда не пожелал, чтоб Джек винил себя в его смерти — у капитана и так было слишком много обстоятельств, за которые он себя ненавидел. И добавлять к ним свою смерть валлиец не желал. Никогда и ни за что.  
        
      Алкоголь скрашивал существование. Не просыхая, можно было совсем не вспоминать прошлое и не думать о будущем. Он помогал не только забыться, но и чувствовать себя относительно живым в своём вечном одиночестве. Он не давал вспоминать и чувствовать, даруя обманчивую лёгкость восприятия. Он помогал смириться и выстоять… так думал Джонс, понимая, правда, что вечно это не может продолжаться, что нельзя постоянно убегать от самого себя, что когда-нибудь придётся столкнуться с правдой и чем дольше он прячется, тем болезненней будет возвращение в реальность…  
        
      И вот однажды, проснувшись в своей квартире, Янто понял, что больше так не может. Надо брать себя в руки. Не для того он стал бессмертным, чтоб пустить свою жизнь под откос. Не этого бы хотел Джек, не для того Доктор поступился принципами… Он обещал Джеку всегда прийти на помощь, выслушать, если будет нужен, так… какого он себя гробит? Пора бы уже одуматься. У них впереди вечность, значит, пересекутся, хотят этого или нет. Любить можно и на расстоянии. Любить и оберегать… Даже просто осознание, что где-то есть тот, что всегда готов поддержать, должно помогать, так чего Янто расклеился? Куда делось его знаменитое терпение?  
        
      И Джонс справился. Да, чувство одиночества никуда не делось, боль, что Джек причинил своим уходом, осталась, но валлиец сумел спрятать эти чувства глубоко в душе, чтоб не мешали жить. Он терпеливо, шаг за шагом, вернул свою жизнь. Устроился на работу секретарём в небольшую малоизвестную фирму, стал общаться с коллегами, хоть и не впуская их в своё сердце, а в свободное время следить за Разломом, который теперь контролировали UNIT.   
        
      Жизнь текла хоть и нелегко, но размеренно, давая возможность отдохнуть, свыкнуться, обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию и придумать, как быть дальше. Янто даже на выездах к аномалиям, спровоцированных Разломом, сумел найти пару интересных приспособлений, что могли помочь ему в дальнейшем. Одна вещица, как понял Джонс после парочки экспериментов, могла доставить в любую точку Вселенной, если знать координаты, что делало его независимым от Земли, вторая же, если её правильно настроить, помогала найти любое существо, чьи параметры в неё ввёл, в любой точке Вселенной. Эти два приспособления он оставил себе, обманув спецслужбы, что оказалось не так и трудно с его-то опытом. Они всё-таки не Торчвуд и не представляли, как тот раньше работал и какими возможностями обладал. Нет, конечно, Янто находил и менее полезные приспособления, которые спокойно возвращал тем, кто стал заниматься Разломом после них. Просто подкидывал так, что те этого и не замечали...   
        
      На какое-то время Янто даже увлекла такая жизнь — на два фронта, но и она успела приесться за год, а дальше... А дальше неожиданно вернулся Джек. Его Джек. С потухшим мёртвым взглядом и пустотой в душе. Настолько выбитый из колеи, что Джонсу от одного взгляда на него становилось не по себе…  
      


	5. Встречи — расставания

      — Мелисса, моя дочь… умерла, — бесцветным голосом только и произнёс Джек, когда Янто провёл его в гостиную и насильно усадил на диван. — Не вынесла смерти сына… инфаркт… ей хватило… так и не простила… Я убил свою семью, Янто, понимаешь? Это я… виноват, — и замолчал, продолжая смотреть в никуда безжизненным взглядом.  
        
      Боль капитана резанула по живому, осела в лёгких, сковала мышцы, не давая свободно дышать. Янто ничего не сказал, только сел рядом и обнял. Прижал к себе, укачивая, как маленького ребёнка, и держал так, пока Джеку не стало лучше.   
        
      Только когда капитан расслабился в его объятиях, Янто почувствовал, что может снова дышать. Не удержавшись, он осторожно поцеловал Джека в висок, показывая, что тот не одинок, что его до сих пор любят. Джек прерывисто вздохнул от этой мимолётной ласки и наконец-то посмотрел на Янто, а не сквозь него…  
        
        
      Целый месяц Джек прожил с Янто, который старался помочь пережить потерю. Страшную, жуткую потерю. Нельзя, чтоб родители хоронили своих детей, это слишком жестоко, а уж если считаешь себя виноватым в их смерти… так вообще хоть сам в гроб ложись. Но Джек был лишён такого счастья, вот и приходилось собирать себя по кусочкам. И хорошо, что рядом был Янто. Милый Янто, что всегда был готов поддержать и утешить, помочь и бескорыстно любить, что бы ни произошло.   
        
      Джеку было совестно, что не смог сдержаться и, как только стало нестерпимо, снова пришёл к Янто, к своему милому валлийцу… Что использует самого близкого человека, который у него остался и которого он, между прочим, сам и бросил, заставив справляться со своими чувствами и бессмертием в одиночку, но… сейчас было слишком больно, чтоб думать. И чтоб снова уйти, не отравляя своим горем — тоже. Джек знал, что не сможет остаться, что чувство вины перед Янто будет расти, если он каждый день будет его видеть, но пока у капитана не было сил на одиночество. Харкнессу требовалось ещё хоть немного времени.  
        
      Янто же вёл себя, словно Джек и не уходил. Кажется, он догадывался о намерении капитана снова ускользнуть, потому что его взгляд, когда Харкнесс не видел, становился грустным, но больше Джонс никак не показывал, что готов и к такому повороту событий. Не показывал, пока не заметил, что к Джеку постепенно стал возвращаться его оптимизм…  
        
      — Я прошу только об одном, — вздохнув и собравшись с силами, подошёл тогда Джонс к капитану, который наконец-то открыл ноутбук и стал читать о событиях, происходящих в мире. С момента, когда Джек появился у Янто, он ничем не интересовался, а это было совсем не в характере Харкнесса. Такое поведение даже немного пугало Джонса, ведь капитан любил всегда быть в курсе происходящего… — Если захочешь уйти, забери это с собой, — и протянул небольшой предмет продолговатой формы, чем-то напоминающий ручку. — Он поможет найти меня, где бы я ни был, — грустно улыбаясь, пояснил валлиец в ответ на удивлённый взгляд капитана.  
      — Ты… — нахмурился Джек.  
      — Не буду же я всю жизнь оставаться на одном месте, — усмехнулся Янто. — Да и посмотреть мир охота.  
      — Зачем мне… — начал было Джек и не договорил. Не смог — горло перехватило. Неужто Янто всё понимал с самого начала? Он предполагал… знал, что Джек снова сбежит? И всё равно хотел, чтоб он мог прийти к нему, когда захочет?  
      — А вдруг захочешь увидеться? — словно прочитал мысли Джека Янто. — Всякое может случиться.   
      — Хорошо, — отозвался капитан, помолчав. В горле появился ком. — Обещаю, — и забрал вещь из рук валлийца.   
        
      Через неделю Харкнесс уехал. Исчез, как и в первый раз. Видимо, ему не хватало сил попрощаться, увидеть затаённую боль в глазах того, кого, как капитан думал, и так обрёк на вечные муки.   
        
        
      Во второй раз Янто исчезновение Джека воспринял спокойней. Тем более что подарок тот забрал, и это давало надежду на новую встречу. Теперь он мог путешествовать где угодно, зная, что, если понадобится, если Харкнесс захочет его увидеть, это будет довольно легко осуществимо.  
        
      Какое-то время Джонс ещё жил в Кардиффе, но серое однообразное существование быстро надоело. Раз его больше ничего не держало, он, как и сказал Джеку, решил путешествовать. И первым пунктом его пути стал дом родственников, с которыми он не виделся со времён истории с «456». Всё как-то не до того было — только звонил время от времени. Да и сейчас, приехав, почувствовал себя неловко, словно только увидев, осознал, что переживёт их всех… Это не было откровением, но почему-то резануло по сердцу. Легче знать абстрактно, где-то в подсознании, чем столкнуться лицом к лицу с реальностью. Сколько он ещё сможет навещать их, не выдавая себя? И вообще, стоит ли говорить правду? Занятый подобными мыслями, Янто не смог долго оставаться в кругу семьи и поспешил продолжить свой путь, решив всё обдумать немного позже.  
        
      Объездив весь мир, он продолжил путешествовать, только уже за пределами Земли… Новые миры, галактики, технологии и знания приводили Янто в неописуемый восторг. Новые впечатления даже заставили забыть о времени, и когда он вдруг столкнулся с капитаном Джеком Харкнессом, то удивлённо обнаружил, что не видел того уже более двух лет…  
        
      В этот раз Джек появился, обаятельно улыбаясь, много шутя и даже флиртуя со всеми, кто попадался на пути. Привычный харизматичный неунывающий ловелас, каким его и полюбил Янто. У валлийца создалось впечатление, что Джек приехал просто развлечься, и он немного расслабился — приятно было, что вспомнил. Может, не всё ещё потеряно…   
        
      Но через четыре дня, напившись, Джек всё-таки поведал Янто, что умудрился натворить, из-за чего снова искал встречи. На Земле стало одним бессмертным больше. Рекс. Так звали того, кому в этот раз не повезло. Ему перелили кровь Джека, и… В общем, нелепая случайность, повлёкшая за собой появление ещё одной ходячей аномалии.  
        
      Джонс с замиранием сердца слушал историю про День чуда, о вдруг проснувшихся бессмертными людях по всей планете и Джеке, наоборот, ставшем уязвимым и к тому же чуть не умершем… Это не укладывалось в голове. Жаль его, Янто, тогда не было рядом.   
        
      Правда, получить весточку о Гвен с Рисом было приятно. Джонс решил обязательно позже навестить друзей, которых так давно не видел.  
        
      Было заметно, что Джека история не оставила равнодушным. То, как он говорил о Рексе, дало понять Янто, что капитан винит себя в случившемся и вся его бравада — напускное. Что Харкнесс снова чувствует себя беспомощным и тот случай заставил вспомнить о его, Джонса, решении. И о вине, что Джек испытывал перед ним… потому и приехал.  
        
      Янто поглубже запихал разочарование из-за мотивов Джека и решил просто наслаждаться его обществом. Столько, сколько будет возможно.   
        
      Валлиец надеялся, что Харкнесс в конце концов сможет свыкнуться с мыслью, что он, Янто, решил стать бессмертным, и увидит, что это не принесло ему столько боли и мучений, как представляет капитан. Да и винить себя в поступках и решениях других, пусть даже сделанных частично ради него — неправильно. Янто надеялся, что, находясь рядом, Джек увидит, что валлиец не разочарован в своём выборе и не собирается обвинять и ненавидеть, что всегда рад составить Джеку компанию, просто быть с ним. Всегда. Вечно. А если какие проблемы и появятся, то они их спокойно решат. Вместе.  
        
      В этот раз они провели вместе четыре месяца перед тем, как Джек снова ушёл. Они много путешествовали вдвоём, посетили Алмазный мир, побывали на планете развлечений, Джек показал свои любимые миры и бары. Конечно, не обошлось и без парочки передряг, но это только придало остроты их поездке. А потом Джек просто посмотрел на Янто и грустно-извиняющеся улыбнулся. И Джонс понял, что сейчас произойдёт. Нет, в этот раз капитан не сбежал, как раньше, а культурно попрощался перед тем, как сесть на попутку, что увозила его к Апалапучии…  
        
      Янто спокойно проводил Джека и набрал на своём пространственном манипуляторе, что тогда подобрал у Разлома, координаты Земли. Теперь, после стольких путешествий и приобретённых знаний, он намного лучше понимал, как тот работает. И был рад, что ему достался именно этот образец — не новомодный, но уже с парой защитных функций, не дающих путешественнику высадиться в мире, где тот бы не выжил. Ладно сам — он же бессмертен, но вот что бы Янто делал, если бы из-за погодных условий планеты назначения сломался манипулятор?  
        
      Земля… Да, пора было навестить друзей и увидеться с роднёй. А то ведь забудет о времени и вспомнит, только когда будет уже слишком поздно. Янто ещё не совсем освоился с новым для себя чувством бесконечности жизни, и потому время для него то тянулось очень медленно, то летело со скоростью света.   
        
      Надо было решить, рассказывать ли семье о бессмертии, и подумать, чего бы вообще сейчас хотелось от жизни. Стоит ли дальше путешествовать или лучше осесть? Провести драгоценное для смертных время рядом с родственниками и друзьями или не докучать им?   
        
      Как ни странно, о Джеке и их отношениях Янто больше не беспокоился. Валлиец почему-то теперь был уверен, что ещё не раз встретит своего капитана, пусть, как и сейчас, на время — но они ещё будут вместе. И, возможно, когда-нибудь, если чувства не исчезнут, сойдутся насовсем.   
        
      Джонс был очень терпеливым, умел не только ждать, но и не забывать при этом о своей жизни, потому и строил сейчас планы на будущее, просто всегда оставляя в них место для появления капитана Джека Харкнесса, человека, которого любил и с которым хотел быть вечно.  
        


	6. Неожиданный попутчик

      Время шло.   
        
      Янто провёл на Земле долгие двадцать лет, после чего снова отправился в путь. Он так и не смог рассказать родне, что бессмертен, решив позже увидеться с племянниками, когда те подрастут, выдав себя за своего же сына, который наконец-то разыскал семью. За годы, проведённые с роднёй, Янто научился мастерски маскироваться, состаривая себя для окружающих, но, когда уже было невозможно скрыть возраст, ушёл.   
      Не только от родных и друзей, но и с планеты. Продолжил своё путешествие, ведь у него теперь в запасе была вечность.  
        
      Джек появился в очередной раз, когда за спиной у Джонса уже была парочка институтов различной направленности. Янто хотелось разбираться в том, что он видел вокруг, а не просто переходить от планеты к планете, любуясь причудливыми мирами. Конечно, не везде его принимали на ура, да и не всё он мог постигнуть, но валлиец старался, и потихоньку у него начинало получаться. Было странно учиться среди инопланетян, но и к этому Джонс постепенно привык…  
        
      В этот раз Харкнесс прожил с Янто год и исчез, когда ничего этого не предвещало. Как и раньше. Джонс уже начинал привыкать к такому вот его поведению. К этим странным качелям: туда — сюда — обратно… Янто не понимал, зачем всё так усложнять, но и не давил на Джека, не старался вывести его на разговор, потому что, кажется, тот постоянно этого ожидал от своего валлийца и при любых признаках был готов сразу же уехать…   
        
      Так и жили: порознь, но вместе. Не давая обещаний, но встречаясь время от времени. Занимаясь своими делами, но всегда находя возможность побыть рядом. Янто не знал, что для Джека значат их встречи — просто поддержку ли, напоминание о прошлом или что-то большее, и пока не стремился узнать. Терпение было самым главным качеством Янто, и оно не раз спасало его в жизни, не раз помогало принять правильное решение. Джонс видел, что Джек ещё не готов принять факты, и не давил на него. Даже то, что капитан всё-таки приходил к нему, говорило многое…  
        
      Однажды, после очередного их расставания, что произошло на планете земного типа и такого же технологического прогресса, Янто, скатываясь в меланхолию, вышел на крышу многоэтажки, чтоб полюбоваться ночным городом. Стоя у края, Джонс размышлял о том, куда бы теперь податься…   
        
      — Привет, не помешаю? — вдруг раздалось за спиной Янто. Вроде бы знакомый голос, но Джонс никак не мог вспомнить, кому он принадлежал.  
      — Ох, я думал, ты никогда не захочешь меня видеть… — развернувшись, удивлённо посмотрел на подошедшего Джонс, немного смутившись. Чувство вины, что он испытывал по отношению к появившемуся словно из ниоткуда мужчине, снова всколыхнулось в душе валлийца.  
        
      — Никогда — это слишком долго, — как-то по-особенному улыбнулся Доктор, подходя ближе к краю крыши и смотря на вечерние огни города. — Красиво, не находишь?  
      — Что? — немного растерялся Янто.   
      — Огни… Напоминает космос с его звёздами, вселенными, туманностями и чёрными дырами…   
      — Не знаю, наверно, — Джонс снова посмотрел вниз. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
        
      — Любуюсь, разве незаметно? — весело фыркнул Доктор, резко переходя от задумчивого настроения к восторженному, даже немного игривому.  
      — Я имел в виду не на крыше, а здесь. В этом мире. В это время, — невозмутимо уточнил Янто.  
        
      — ТАРДИС вредничает, — пожал плечами Повелитель Времени, будто это всё объясняло, и, помолчав, добавил: — Хотя после встречи с тобой я уже не так в этом уверен… Слушай, а не хочешь со мной? — оживился вдруг Доктор. — Будущее, прошлое, любая точка Вселенной! Верну в твоё время, когда и куда захочешь! Я знаю, тебе же интересно! Тебе было мало тогда, помнишь? Тебе ведь любопытно, что я ещё могу показать?  
        
      — Что, опять нужна помощь в каком-нибудь запутанном деле? — улыбнулся Янто, смотря на то, как его пытается соблазнить своим предложением Доктор.  
      — И помощь, и попутчик, и твои мозги, и бессмертие, и собеседник (не думаешь, что нам есть о чём поговорить?), и коллега, и…  
      — И швец, и жнец, и на дуде игрец, — Янто стало весело.  
        
      — Да! — выпалил Доктор и только потом, нахмурившись, недоумённо переспросил: — Что?  
      — Да так, пословица есть, — Янто снова посмотрел вниз, на открывавшийся с крыши высотки вид ночного города. А может, действительно, принять предложение? Доктор прав, у них есть что обсудить, да и просто так путешествовать уже надоело… — Хорошо, я согласен. Пара поездок.  
        
      — Пара? — переспросил недоверчиво Доктор.  
      — Ну да. Может, дюжина, если захочешь. Может, больше, может, меньше. Пока не надоест кому-либо из нас.  
      — Да, так будет отлично. Пока не надоест, — и замолчал. Кажется, Повелитель Времени почувствовал себя неловко.   
        
      — Когда отправляемся? — снова посмотрел на своего собеседника Янто.  
      — Да хоть сейчас, — широко улыбнулся Доктор. — Если ТАРДИС послушается.  
      — Она у тебя своенравная… — подколол Янто.  
      — Бывает, — согласился Доктор. — Не всегда, но… Ну так идём?  
        
      Янто быстро перебрал в уме список вещей, что у него были с собой, и пришёл к выводу, что без всего этого можно и обойтись.  
      — Идём, — кивнул Джонс и направился вслед за Доктором. Начинался новый отрезок жизни, и он точно будет ни на что не похож!   
        
        
      Путешествуя с Доктором, Янто снова позабыл о времени. Это было… захватывающе. Неудивительно, что Джек тоже оценил. Где они только не побывали, из каких передряг не выкручивались. Янто даже парочку раз пришлось умереть. Особенно Джонса позабавило дело о пропавшем материке, когда пришлось играть с измерениями, но вот даже от упоминания Плачущих ангелов его до сих пор бросало в дрожь. Жуткие твари.   
        
      За всё время, пока они путешествовали, Янто так ни разу и не затронул тему, одинаково болезненную для обоих. Он очень хотел ещё раз извиниться, попытаться объяснить Доктору, почему так поступил, и сказать, что ни о чём не жалеет, но было рано. Джонс не представлял, как сложатся их отношения после разговора, потому и тянул до последнего и вот, когда их совместное путешествие подходило к концу, наконец-то решился.  
        
      — Я не думал, что  _та_  моя просьба так расстроит, — произнёс Янто, пока Доктор осматривал ТАРДИС снаружи. В последней передряге её умудрились разрисовать, потому, наверно, Повелитель Времени и уделял сейчас облику так много внимания. — Просто не мог не попытаться. Не спросить. Не сделать. Я… — и замолчал. Горло перехватило от взгляда, которым посмотрел на него Повелитель Времени.  
        
      — Я уже тогда знал, что как-то так и будет, только подзабыл маленько, — помолчав, произнёс Доктор, грустно улыбнувшись. — Ещё и самую малость недопонял. Не мне звонил Джек ругаться, да ещё и так невнятно, не этой реинкарнации, потому и был шокирован твоим желанием. А отговаривал… Эта судьба настолько тяжела, что стоило попытаться, не находишь? Фиксированный момент времени… и теперь я понимаю, почему он был необходим.  
        
      — Доктор… — обрёл наконец голос Янто. — Простите меня.  
      — Предопределение, слышишь? — отозвался на это Повелитель Времени. — Мне не за что тебя прощать, правда, и порадоваться за тебя не могу. Ещё одним бессмертным больше — ещё больше аномалий, что противоречат законам вселенной, ещё один шаг к её нестабильности… Ну да ладно. Ты лучше расскажи, как вы с Джеком? Ладите?  
        
      — Если бы, — горько усмехнулся Янто. — Кажется, он винит себя, что я выбрал такую жизнь, потому и отказывается быть рядом… бегает от самого себя.  
      — Ничего, повзрослеет, — вздохнул Повелитель Времени, — или нет, — добавил он уже тише. Так, чтоб Янто не мог расслышать его. — Думаю, когда-нибудь он устанет игнорировать факты, и тогда всё будет хорошо.  
        
      — Надеюсь на это, — пробормотал Джонс. Его немного смущало говорить с кем-то о своих отношениях с капитаном, но… это же Доктор. — Я… я ведь до сих пор… люблю его. Он где-то там, а я жду. Всё равно ведь жду. И надеюсь. Он же приходит ко мне. Иногда. Не может не приходить, но и рядом… такое ощущение, что и рядом не может… Словно его что-то гложет изнутри. Постоянно. И он уходит. Сбегает. Снова и снова. Мы можем не видеться годами, столетиями, а потом он заявляется, весь такой уставший после очередных передряг, такой родной, и будто бы и не было всех этих лет… Но не остаётся. Всегда уходит. Раньше или позже… Не знаю, зачем всё это говорю. Это же так, ерунда. Он же возвращается. Что значат для бесконечности какие-то там сто лет, правда? Это же смешно…   
        
      — Ты бывал на Тампланиании? — перебил его Повелитель Времени. Отвлечь от грустных мыслей, как можно скорее! Он уже и сам был не рад, что затронул эту тему. — Там готовят отличный клубничный мусс! А ещё там прекрасные пляжи… и водопады, и архитектура. Ух, хотелось бы мне сейчас туда, в век этак… — Доктор закатил глаза и пошевелил пальцами, подсчитывая, — …сорок третий! Вот когда было самое веселье! Есть легенда, что первые манипуляторы времени были сделаны только для того, чтоб побывать в той эпохе да на этой планете!  
        
      Янто улыбнулся: Доктор в своём репертуаре.   
      — Нет, но обязательно съезжу, раз там так хорошо.   
      — Обязательно съезди, — кивнул Повелитель Времени, соглашаясь. — Это того стоит, — и тут же стал серьёзным. — Мне пора.   
      — Уже? — и непонятно было, чего в голосе Янто было больше — сожаления или разочарования.  
      — Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю надолго задерживаться в одном месте.  
      — Если место само тебя не задержит… — понимающе улыбнулся Янто.  
      — Если… да, — расплылся Доктор в немного грустной ответной улыбке.   
        
      Пришло время расставаться. Ещё до отправления они договорились, что это будет их последнее совместное путешествие. Янто понимал, что пора уходить, что они с Доктором оговорили всё, что хотели, и что скоро Повелитель Времени станет тяготиться его присутствием, хоть и, конечно же, не покажет этого. Лучше сейчас… когда послевкусие ещё так сладко.  
        
      Доктор ещё раз осмотрел ТАРДИС, покачал головой и зашёл внутрь. Не было сказано «пока» или «до скорого», не было «прощай», потому что итак всё уже ясно. Конечно, они ещё встретятся, потому что вечность — это слишком долго.  
        
      Наблюдая за тем, как полицейская будка исчезает, Янто вздохнул. В памяти неожиданно всплыла часть разговора с Доктором. «Повзрослеет…» Джонс улыбнулся. Ему только и оставалось, что надеяться на это. И ждать новых встреч.  
      


	7. Через 2000 лет...

      Джек появился, как всегда, неожиданно. Вошёл в бар, быстрым шагом пересёк душное помещение и притормозил у стойки. Как раз рядом с сидящим там Янто. Но валлиец продолжал пить как ни в чём не бывало и никак не показал, что заметил подошедшего.  
        
      — Устал? — Джек сел на стул рядом и криво усмехнулся.  
      — От одиночества? — уточнил Джонс. Хоть музыка и играла громко, слова сидящего рядом слышались отчётливо.  
      — От меня, — самокритично отозвался Джек, подавая знак бармену налить ему то же, что пил Янто. — Сколько бы ни ссорились, сколько бы раз ни уходил, обещая себе больше не искать, и всё равно возвращаюсь… Тебе не надоело?  
        
      — Я же обещал, что всегда буду рядом, когда понадоблюсь, — спокойно ответил Янто, сделав глоток. — Что на этот раз?   
      — В смысле? — нахмурился Джек.  
      — Ты никогда не приходишь просто так, — всё тем же ровным голосом пояснил Джонс. — Только после событий, сильно на тебя повлиявших. Так что случилось?  
        
      Наступила неловкая тишина. Джеку подали бокал, в который он вцепился, словно тот был его спасением. Наконец, отпив, Харкнесс нашёл в себе силы заговорить… Было видно, что слова давались нелегко:  
        
      — А если… нет причины? — голос звучал слегка глухо. — Если… я просто… Ну… захотел тебя увидеть?  
      Только теперь Янто посмотрел на своего собеседника.  
      — Это… плохо? Мне уйти? — не дождавшись ответа, снова заговорил Джек. Теперь в его голосе ощущалось беспокойство… и горечь. Внимательный взгляд Янто нервировал. И не обещал ничего хорошего.  
      — Я тебе нужен? — с нажимом вопросом на вопрос ответил Джонс, и Джек опустил взгляд, не в силах и дальше смотреть на человека, которого столько раз бросал, исчезая с его горизонта без предупреждений… — Тогда оставайся.  
        
      Видимо, Джонс всё понял. По позе, по жестам, по выражению лица… Всё… да не всё. Если бы Янто только знал, сколько мужества потребовалось капитану, чтоб прийти сегодня и заговорить…  
        
      — Хорошо, — сглотнув, кивнул Джек. — Отлично. Я…   
      — Давно в городе? — неожиданно перебил Янто. — Есть где остановиться? — и всё это таким же отстранённо-спокойным тоном, который Джеку очень не нравился. От него у капитана пробегал мороз по коже, и хотелось оказаться как можно дальше, но Харкнесс мужественно продолжал сидеть и смотреть на свои руки, стиснувшие бокал так сильно, что аж костяшки побледнели.  
        
      — Нет… я…   
      — Тогда можешь пожить у меня. Пока… снова не исчезнешь, — вроде бы интонации не изменились, но было в голосе Джонса что-то такое, что заставило Джека резко вскинуть голову.  
      — Нет… я… Янто, я… уже всё. Не исчезну. Набегался. Я не мог принять жертву, на которую ты пошёл ради меня, потому и… сбегал… и даже сейчас не думаю, что понял… и принял, но… Нет. Больше нет. Не уйду. Не хочу так. Хочу быть рядом. Веришь?  
        
      — Джек, ты, — слегка настороженно начал Янто, но Джек снова заговорил. Быстро, словно боясь, что его в любой момент прервут или что сам не сможет сказать, если сейчас всё не выложит как на духу.  
        
      — Я был зол. На тебя, на себя, на весь этот чёртов мир… На то, что всё вышло именно так, а не иначе. Что почувствовал облегчение, когда понял, что ты выбрал вечность, что не придётся терять… по крайней мере тебя, Янто. И испугался, что будешь потом винить. Меня, себя… Будешь страдать… из-за своего решения, которое принял только потому, что тебе не посчастливилось меня встретить.   
      Испугался, что со временем могу стать равнодушным, что ты… Ты ведь тоже можешь стать таким, как я. Чувства, когда живёшь так долго, притупляются. Устаёшь… по инерции, привычка… не более. Мне до сих пор страшно, что так может произойти. Я до сих пор…  
        
      — Но ведь ещё не произошло, — слабо улыбнулся Янто, когда Джек замолчал, стараясь подобрать более правильные слова, чтоб донести, что чувствует, почему так поступает. Точнее, поступал всё это время. И почему вернулся.  
      — Что? — переспросил сбитый с мысли Джек, недоумённо смотря на собеседника. На Янто.  
        
      — Ты не стал равнодушным. Я бы заметил, — Янто отпил из бокала. — Джек, сколько ты уже живёшь? Сколько жил до нашей встречи? И чувства до сих пор живы. Да, они притупились, но лишь потому, что ты запрещаешь себе чувствовать. Ты… стал их бояться, ведь так? Не надо. По крайней мере, со мной тебе нечего опасаться.   
      Верю ли я? Это тебе надо поверить, и в первую очередь в себя. В… нас.  
      Я принял решение осознанно. Я долго думал перед тем, как попросить Доктора сделать меня бессмертным. Да, были времена, когда хотелось уйти, умереть, забыться, бывало тяжело и плохо, но, если подумать, я никогда не жалел о принятом решении. Иногда казалось, что не выдержу, что слишком кошмарную ношу взвалил на себя, но… как это ни странно, я действительно ни о чём не жалею. И не собираюсь рефлексировать по данному поводу.   
      Мы не знаем, что будет, Джек, потому и не стоит так переживать о том, что  _может_  случиться, а может, и нет. А если что и будет… вдвоём же легче справиться, правда?  
        
      Янто смотрел на Джека серьёзно, выжидающе, что-то выискивая в его глазах, выражении лица, пытался понять по жестам… а Джек застыл, смотря вперёд остекленевшими глазами. Кажется, только сейчас до него стало доходить, какую боль своим поведением он всё это время причинял Джонсу. Невольно. Хотел оградить их обоих, а на самом деле делал только хуже… стараясь забыться, выкинуть из головы, жить, словно ничего и не произошло. Нет, так нельзя. Так не могло больше продолжаться.  
        
      Янто своей речью и предложением остановиться у него показал, что готов сделать шаг навстречу, всегда был готов, и теперь настала его, Джека, очередь. Теперь он должен был дать понять, что хочет двигаться дальше.  
        
      Вынырнув из мыслей, Джек медленно встал, сделал шаг к Янто и… уткнулся лбом в его плечо.   
      — Прости, — тихо выдохнул он в ткань голубой рубашки (за всё это время Джонс так и не изменил своей любви к костюмам). — И… спасибо, — и столько эмоций было в этом единственном слове, что Янто невольно задержал дыхание. Джонс понял, что Джек наконец-то принял его решение, его желание быть всегда вместе, и понял, что вечность не тяготит валлийца, пока он будет рядом с ним, капитаном Джеком Харкнессом. И что теперь Джек действительно, на самом деле готов остаться.   
        
      Не выдержав, Янто осторожно обнял Джека в ответ и поцеловал в висок, чем вызвал судорожный вздох капитана, которого сейчас переполняли эмоции. Чувства, которым тот давно уже не давал волю, чтоб потом не сожалеть… чтоб снова душе в будущем не было слишком больно.   
        
      Наконец, они оторвались друг от друга.   
        
      — Что, вместе навсегда? — улыбнулся Янто, смотря в такие родные и до сих пор любимые глаза капитана, несмотря на прошедшие века и даже тысячелетия.  
      — До конца времён, — серьезно подтвердил Джек, не отводя взгляда. Наконец-то чувствуя, что всё правильно. Что так и должно быть. С самого начала было бы должно, если б он не бегал сам от себя.  
      — А что, отличный план! — рассмеялся Янто, чувствуя ни с чем несравнимое облегчение. Вместе. Как же долго он ждал этого, как долго шёл к данному моменту. Он не ожидал, что известие о его бессмертии так подкосит Джека, и уже боялся, что они никогда не смогут понять друг друга.  
        
      Капитан тоже рассмеялся. Невозможно было не реагировать на столь заразительный смех его Янто. Теперь Джек снова мог назвать Янто своим…   
        
      Тепло разлилось в душе, и Джек, не сдержавшись, поцеловал своего милого валлийца. И почувствовал, как тот тут же с готовностью ответил. Поцелуй вышел довольно невинным, только лёгкое прикосновение губ к губам, но и его хватило, чтоб подарить счастье двум уставшим от переживаний и одиночества душам.  
        
      И что бы их двоих теперь ни ждало впереди, Янто и Джек были уверены, что вместе справятся со всем, что преподнесёт судьба, ведь больше они не были одиноки.  
      


End file.
